Wendell Draconian
Wen Draconian is the main protagonist of Demon Art. Wen is the youngest child of the Demon King & Queen. He is Infernos's King Vessel and Draco's son. He is a member of the Magic Knight Squad, Demon Art. Wen's dream is to become the Dragon Emperor by collecting all 12 Dragon Stones. Appearance Wen is average height brown skin man. He has crazy long black hair. His eyes are brown. Wen is noted to be very scary looking and he has canine teeth Some people mistake him for a wild animal. Wen has scars all over his body from his past. He always wears his Dragon Scarf. Wen's combat uniform is a sleeveless black jacket that reaches down his knees and left open and white pants with black shoes. Wen's student uniform is a white dress shirt with blue jeans and blue blazer. He always wheres a black wristband. When influence by his dragon side, his eyes turn green and part of his skin turns into scales. When influence by his demon side, his eyes turn red and he get black marks all over his body. Personality Wen is often very carefree and reckless. He loves to fight his friends and to see who is stronger. Wen is fiercely loyal to everyone in Demon Art and all his friends. He is willing to die for anyone of his friends. Wen is very straight forward and most people think he's dumb because of it. Wen's past is the reason why he acts that way. Wen never shows up to class and never does his work. Wen never lets anyone stand in his way of his dream. Due to his reckless nature, Wen's fights usually ends with widespread destruction. Wen's love of fighting has allowed him to develop a rather strategic mind, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponents themselves possess. Wen has also defeated his opponents with pure wit, rather than brute strength. Wen continuously tries to prove his strength to others. Wen never backs down to a fight. Wen also takes Sinbad's philosophy of laying down lives. Wen has never shown interest in any girls until he met Lucy which confused most of the people in the guild. He is also slow when it comes to how to respond. History Wen Draconian was born to the Demon King and Queen almost 3000 years ago. He was the youngest of 12 siblings. The oldest child, Zero liked Wen and took him under his wing. The others didn't like that as they always tried to kill Wen behind his back. All the attempts were often stopped by the queen and his older sister. The Demon King had a dream where Wen would be the cause of his death and silently waited for it. Eventually Wen met a human girl named Eden and the two became friends. The father of Eden was a Holy Knight and they learned of Wen's heritage and sought to destroy him. He gathered 20 Brave Knights to kill Wen. His Father & his Siblings came to rescue but they were trapped and killed. Using the last of his powers, Zero sent Wen into his reincarnation's self, 3000 years later. On the brink of death himself, Wen was visited by the King of Fire Dragons Infernos and made him into his King Vessel. Infernos then raised Wen until he 7 years old. During this time he often played with town kids, Ao, Kirro, Eden, Rosta He then met Sinbad after being abandoned and he traveled with him. Sinbad then had to leave Wen and he left him at Sugareta's Magic Knight Headquarters. During this time he became friends with Ryuji, Mei, Leo and everyone else. Plot Demon Art Arc Magic Fire Dragon Magic Wen is Infernos's King Vessel and is talented at using Infernos flames. Wen's fire doesn't burn his clothes but it burns others. He can control the density of the flames and he has accelerated healing process. Wen can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. The heat of his fire can increase in temperature, which is proportional to Wen's emotional state. It's also known as the Flame of Emotion. * Fire Dragon Roar * Fire Dragon Fist * Fire Dragon Claw * Fire Dragon Wing Attack * Fire Dragon Sword Horn * Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame * Fire Dragon Crushing Fang * Dragon Slayer Secret Art Crimson Lotus Flame Fist * Dragon Slayer Secret Art Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade Relationships Leo Lucy Weston Ryuji Shomei Kirio Fubuki Mai Sexton Radon Kagayaku Adriana Shita Drake Kurayami Hikari Iyashi Shiroi Kuneko Infernos Sinbad Sugareta Navigation Category:Characters Dragon Heart Demon Art